


Surprise

by TheAssassinLover



Series: The Life of Venna Tabris [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Developing bonds, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Some feels, Surprises, Venna gets a shock, talk of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8787013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Venna's been feeling strange lately and goes to Wynne for help. The answer she gets is far from anything she ever expected. Now comes the hard part, telling Zevran and her family.





	

Venna’s stomach twisted unpleasantly as she once again found herself emptying its contents. This made four times this week, four times that she had to make an excuse to the recruits so she could go vomit in a corner. She grimaced at the thought. Something was wrong.

It had been a little over two years since the archdemon fell. Venna had remained in Denerim and taken to training the new soldiers. Alistair said she had a good eye for those who could become wardens, and she spent a lot of her time scanning for such recruits. Once the wardens from Orlais had arrived they overtook training at Amaranthine. Venna was far from heartbroken at the loss of command there. She rather enjoyed her place in Denerim, and she remained close to the Alienage and her family as well.

Venna left one of her older charges to watch over the group until she returned. Slowly she made her way to the palace and the only healer she truly trusted. The last thing she wanted was a rumor about the Hero of Ferelden falling ill. It would make her seem weakened and she’d be better off painting a target on her back for assassins. Wynne had decided to stay in Denerim for now, though just how long that would last Venna was unsure. Still, she enjoyed the woman’s company and her healing was unmatched.

After asking a passing servant where she could find the mage, Venna headed in the direction of the library. Not all that surprising. “Wynne?” She asked quietly upon entering.

“Venna dear, shouldn’t you be with the recruits?” Wynne asked her marking the book she was reading and setting it down.

“I was but…Wynne, I’m falling ill and I don’t know what’s wrong.” Venna stuttered out quickly. Honestly, she was rather worried.

“Calm down Venna. You don’t look like it could be anything serious. Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well, mainly I’ve been really sick to my stomach lately. I’ve been vomiting off and on for over a week now. Then the fatigue started, and I’ve just been feeling really weird. Like I’m moody but…not. Does that even make sense?” Venna played with her hands nervously.

Wynne stared at her as though deep in thought. “Venna…when was your last month blood?” She asked cautiously.

Venna felt her face burn at the question before she thought about it. “It was about…” She stopped suddenly her face going white as a sheet. “Two months ago. Oh, Maker.”

Wynne looked at her with a sad smile. “I believe you are with child Venna.” She said softly. “I can check to make sure.” Venna nodded mutely not knowing what else to do. Wynne cast a spell over her and Venna felt a surge of energy around her abdomen. When the magic subsided Wynne nodded. “It is as I suspected.” The old woman looked into the young elf’s face. “Are you alright?”

“I-I don’t…I mean…” She swallowed trying to gather her thoughts. “Zevran and I never talked about children.” She forced out. “I thought the taint would keep me from becoming pregnant. It’s extremely rare for a Grey Warden to produce a child.”

Wynne’s expression was sympathetic. “I would go tell your troops that their session is ending early today. Consider speaking with Zevran soon. He loves you Venna, don’t forget that.”

Venna nodded and quietly thanked Wynne before heading back to the training grounds. A feeling of dread and fear settled in the pit of her stomach.

She returned to the field and released her troops for the day, informing them that a stand-in would likely be taking her place soon, but giving no reason why. After that, she left the palace grounds to go home.

When Venna returned to her current residence, a house just outside the Alienage, a pair of arms immediately wrapped themselves around her from behind. “You’re home early amor.” Zevran’s breath ghosted across her neck when he nuzzled the skin as he spoke.

Venna took a shaky breath turning in his arms to embrace him. “I have something to tell you.” She said quietly.

Zevran pulled away slightly to look at her. He was worried by how strained her voice sounded. “Is something wrong?”

“That would depend on your view of things.” Her voice was weak. She pulled him to their couch and sat curled against him. A few moments of tense silence passed between the two before Venna decided to just get it over with. “I’m pregnant.” She whispered without looking at him. The hand that had been rubbing her back froze suddenly as Zevran tensed. His reaction reminded her of the one he had when she accidentally spilled her feelings for him so long ago. She prepared for the worse.

His hand came and moved her face so she was looking at him. “Are you sure?” He asked her quietly. Her throat tightened and she nodded unable to speak. The next thing he did was not what she had expected. He kissed her. When he pulled back there was a smile on his face and he moved his hand to her stomach. “We are going to be parents!”

Venna’s surprise wore off and she laughed at the sight of his joy. “You’re happy?” She asked smiling back.

“Should I not be?”

“No, it’s just…we had never discussed it. I wasn’t sure how you would react.” She admitted looking down embarrassed.

“You were afraid.” He realized and he turned her to face him again. “Venna Tabris, I do not say it as often as I should, but I love you. Having a family is not something I thought could ever happen to me, but it is certainly not unwelcome.” His thumb ran over her cheek. “And there is no one else I would rather have it with.”

Venna shot forward suddenly pressing her lips to his in a passionate but loving kiss. When she pulled back she was grinning. “Good, because you’re stuck with us.” Her hand ran down his face slowly and she sighed moving to nuzzle against his neck. “Maker I love you.” She murmured against his skin. Her lips lingered there before she pulled back to stand bringing him with her. “Come on, I wish to tell my family.”

Zevran jokingly groaned. “I find myself slightly afraid of your father. Did I ever tell you he threatened me when we went to your home during the blight? He said if I hurt you he would kill me himself.”

Venna laughed. “I’m pretty sure you could handle my father Zevran. As much as I love him I know he isn’t as young as he once was.” She ran her fingers over the tattoos on his face. “Though I do believe that would have made a humorous story. Zevran Arainai, killed by his lover’s father.” Her smirk earned her a playful glare. “Come on oh fearless assassin. Your doom awaits.” Venna told him scurrying away.

They were just inside the Alienage when Zevran caught her around the waist pulling her off to the side. She shrieked, playfully swatting at his arms. “I need to repay you for those earlier comments.” He whispered kissing her neck.

“Zevran not here.” She laughed out trying to squirm away.

“Hmm, it would not be the strangest place.” He muttered and she blushed knowing he was right. Instead of responding she pressed a soft kiss to his lips that he immediately deepened. She allowed him to, wrapping her fingers in his hair when suddenly someone cleared their throat behind her. Venna quickly pulled back and turned to see a familiar red head smirking at her.

“Cousin really, what would Uncle Cyrion say?” Venna grinned pulling away from Zevran and running to embrace her.

“Shianni! It’s good to see you, and my father will say nothing because you saw nothing _right_?” She emphasized the last word to get her point across.

Shianni laughed. “Alright, but you owe me a drink.”

“Deal.”

“So is there a particular reason you’re making out off the Alienage road or…?”

Venna blushed. “I was actually coming to see you, Soris, and my father. Zevran just had other ideas.” She said looking over at said elf.

“Have some news I take it?”

“Not the kind you’re probably thinking of, but yes.” Venna motioned for Zevran to come join them. “Let’s go and I can explain everything.”

“Speaking of news…” Shianni started as they walked. “Did you hear Soris has been seeing a human?” With that sort of news, Venna would have expected Shianni to sound bitterer. Instead, she seemed almost happy.

“Easing up on your view of the shems are you?” Venna teased. “I can’t say I’m overly surprised, though it is still a bit of a shock.”

“Hey, you’re the one who convinced me they aren’t all bad. Besides, I haven’t seen Soris this happy since Valora…” Her voice trailed off and she looked down sadly.

Venna fell silent as well and she felt Zevran place a comforting hand on her back. He knew the tragedies that had befallen the Alienage.  They didn’t speak for the rest of the walk.

Cyrion looked up when the door to his home opened. “Venna, it’s good to see you.” He said as his daughter embraced him. “You’re always so busy these days.”

“I know. I’m sorry dad; I’ll try to visit more often.” She told him as she moved back to stand by Zevran.

Cyrion smiled at her before turning towards the Antivan. “Zevran,” He said in greeting and said elf nodded in response. Venna shifted nervously. Things between Zevran and her father were…interesting. It’s not that Cyrion disapproved exactly, and there’s nothing he wanted more than to see his daughter happy. It’s just that the whole “he was an assassin and originally tried to kill me” story didn’t go over too well with him. Regardless he knew his daughter was treated well, and from what he heard Zevran would die for her. He respected him for that.

“Is Soris here?” Venna asked finally, breaking the slightly tense silence.

“Soris left to meet someone. He should be back soon.” Cyrion told her.

Shianni grabbed Venna’s hand. “That gives us a little time, come on cousin you still owe me a drink.” She said dragging Venna towards the door. “Leave Zevran here, it’s girl time, and he could use some bonding with your father.” Venna gave the Antivan an apologetic look before she was dragged out the door.

“So why aren’t you drinking?” Shianni asked as the two of them sat at a table in the tavern.

“I’m just not in the mood,” Venna told her.

“Uh huh, and my mother was a shem. Seriously cousin, what’s up?” She leaned over the table. “You can tell me you know.”

Venna hesitated before sighing. She had wanted to tell everyone at once, but after abandoning Zevran and getting dragged off by Shianni she had a feeling things weren’t going to go as she planned. “You _cannot_ tell my father before I do. Promise?” The redhead nodded in response as she took another drink. Venna watched her bring the mug to her lips before she spoke. “I’m pregnant.”

Shianni choked on her ale coughing and sputtering until she caught her breath. “I’m sorry,” She finally gasped. “I could have sworn you just said you’re pregnant.”

Venna grinned. “I did.”

Shianni’s squeal was the most girlish sound she’d ever heard the woman produce. “Cousin that’s wonderful! I’m not going to lie though, uncle Cyrion might need some talking down.” She laughed.

Venna groaned. “We just left Zevran alone with him. If my father hasn’t killed him by the time we return I think we’ll be fine.”

“You know he’d probably react better if you two…”

“Don’t,” Venna cut her off.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say!” Shianni protested.

Venna shook her head. “I know you well enough Shianni. You were going to bring marriage into this.”

The redhead fell silent. “I just don’t understand why you don’t. The feelings you two have for each other are clear to anyone.” Her words were quiet.

Venna sighed. “It’s not that the idea isn’t appealing Shianni. We just don’t see it as necessary. Zevran isn’t one to be tied down, and I wouldn’t wish him to do it out of obligation.” Her expression fell a bit.

Shianni looked at her in realization. “Venna you…” Her words trailed off. “Have you spoken to him about your feelings?”

Venna forced a dry laugh. “Shianni I was barely able to tell him I was with child, much less have an ‘I want to be tied to you forever’ conversation.”

“Still, you should. I like Zevran, and I’ve seen how he looks at you. At least think about it.”

“I will…thank you Shianni.”

The two of them spent a couple more hours at the tavern before they finally headed back to make sure Zevran and Cyrion had not killed each other. To Venna’s immense surprise the two of them were actually getting along pretty well. Soris had since come home and was also involved in the conversation. “Okay, so who threatened who?” She asked humorously when she and Shianni walked in to find the two talking pleasantly.

“Have some faith cousin,” Soris said shaking his head, but a smile was on his face.

“Neither, I decided it was about time I accepted things for what they were. Besides, I don’t see your feelings changing anytime soon. Not to say I didn’t before, but I support the relationship you two have.” Cyrion said, looking at his daughter with a smile.

“That’s good.” She said with a smile of her own. “Zev, come stand over here please.” Zevran looked slightly confused but did as she asked. Venna looked back to her father, a bit nervous now. “I don’t know how to say this, so I’m just going to say it. I’m pregnant.” She blurted.

Soris stared wide-eyed.

 Cyrion froze, looked from Venna to Zevran, and then Shianni who was wearing her sheepish “I sort of knew already” face. “I see why you had him move,” Cyrion said with a sigh.

“Somehow I wouldn’t put it past you to take a swing dad. You and mom were always more alike than you wanted to admit.” Venna wrung her hands nervously as she looked at her feet. “Please say something.” She squeaked out after a long bought of silence.

“I…” His voice trailed off as if he decided against saying what he planned. “You’ll make a good mother,” Cyrion said finally. Venna looked up with watery eyes. “I know I was hard on you when I first discovered your past with Zevran, but he has more than proven himself to me. You’ll be good parents, both of you.”

Venna ran forward wrapping her father in a hug. “Thank you.” She mumbled into his shoulder, a few tears falling from her eyes.

“Well,” Shianni said awkwardly. “That went better than expected. No one died.”

Venna choked out a laugh as she released Cyrion. “Or was severely maimed.” She added.

The two grinned at each other while Soris shook his head. “I swear some things will never change.”

Venna turned to him with a smile. “Some things don’t need to.”

Zevran and Venna spent another hour with her family before they headed back to their own home. Zevran was lying behind her in their bed. His arms were wrapped around her middle and a hand rested on her stomach. “Amor?”He whispered.

“Hmm?” Was her sleepy response.

“Do you ever feel as though we should get married?” He asked casually. Venna’s eyes snapped open and she stiffened in his hold. Zevran chuckled. “Do not seem so surprised Venna, I am not blind.”

Venna bit her lip. “I didn’t want to bring it up. I didn’t want you to feel pressured to bind yourself to me.”

“Dear Venna, when have I ever been easily pressure into something? Well, excluding our initial meeting of course, but you could almost count that as me pressuring you.” Venna could hear the smirk in Zev’s voice and huffed out a laugh. “I already plan to spend the rest of my life with you, so I’m asking; do you wish to get married?”

She turned over to face him, still in his hold. “Are you serious?” She asked quietly.

“So long as you are.”

Venna pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss that left both of them breathless. “Yes,” She brought their lips together once more. “I love you.” She panted out before Zevran pulled her back to him.

“I love you as well, amor.” Venna laughed as he kissed her again, her eyes closing as he rolled over her. She was happy, happier than she had ever been.


End file.
